


"Are You Mad At Me?"

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A fic based off of this picture by meldy-arts. Ezra and Sabine are on a mission, but it didn't turn out as planned. This results in Sabine realizing how much she worries for Ezra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153362842413/can-you-make-a-fic-based-on-meldy-arts-are-you-mad)

“I thought we were supposed to catch them by surprise!” Ezra yelled over the noise of blaster fire.

“Well obviously someone tipped them off, or our intel was wrong,” Sabine said, firing her blasters non-stop as she tried to bring some semblance of relief from the attack. But there were too many Stormtroopers, even with Ezra on her side. A growl escaped her mouth as she realized that his mission was a bust. “It’s no good, we’ll have to come back with reinforcements.”

“No, you get to the Phantom. I can get the intel and get out as long as I have a quick ride out,” Ezra said as he deflected a few bolts back at their owners.

“No! We are both going back now, there’s way too many of them.” But even as Sabine spoke, Ezra was already rushing forward, which resulted in the Stormtroopers focusing their fire on him.

“Blast,” Sabine muttered to herself. She only had a few seconds before the Stormtroopers focused on her again. This was her one chance to get to the Phantom, and even if she was furious at Ezra for rushing into a foolish plan, she wasn’t about to ditch any chance of getting both of them off of this planet.

\----------

Sabine let out a breath as the Phantom surged into hyperspace. It had been a narrow escape, even by her standards. Anger surged up inside of her and she quickly stood up and spun around to face Ezra, but the sharp retort died on her lips as she saw the cuts and blaster burns that had torn his clothes.

He gave her one of his lopsided smiles and Sabine let out a breath. “You do know that what you pulled back there was stupid, right?”

Ezra shrugged. “We got out, didn’t we?”

“Barely,” Sabine muttered. She sighed again then walked over to retrieve the small medkit hidden under one of the seats. “Sit down.”

Ezra obeyed. She could feel his eyes on her as she dug through the kit, but she didn’t look at him. After the stunt he had pulled he should at least feel a little bad, but he seemed totally chill about the whole thing. So, maybe she had pulled some impulsive stunts in the past, but this was different. Or at least that’s what she told herself.

After a few minutes, Sabine found a few bacta packs and a needle and thread – an old method, but it still worked and one glance at Ezra’s cuts confirmed that she would need them. It also reminded her of another fact. “Take your shirt off,” she said bluntly.

“Wha- oh, right,” he said as he came to realize the reason behind the order.

Sabine kept her eyes glued to the medkit as he took his shirt off, but it was clear after a few moments of trying to thread the needle that this wasn’t something she could do with her gloves on, so she tore them off. When she looked up again, she could see the extent of Ezra’s wounds, along with the scars he had acquired from years of fighting. War came with scars, she had her fair share of them as well, but something about seeing all of them gripped her heart. Forcing herself not to think about it, she started working on sewing up a particularly bad cut on his shoulder. As she did so however, her eyes continued to dart to his scars, and back to his new wounds. So many battles, so many times he had recklessly charged into battle. Granted, he had saved lives in doing so, and he had made it out. But how long would that luck hold out? Did he think he was invincible?

“Are you mad at me?”

“No,” she said bluntly, even though it was far from the truth. Of course she was mad, he had disobeyed orders and run off. He had gotten hurt because he just had to play the hero.

“Then why do you look so angry?”

Sabine stopped stitching and looked at him. “Fine, you want to know? You can’t just run off to do something without your team’s approval. We need to agree on a plan before you just go rushing off.”

He frowned, but nodded. “Okay, I get that. But I got the intel and we got out just fine, so it all worked out.”

“You didn’t get out just fine, Ezra. If you did I wouldn’t be patching you up,” Sabine said, rolling her eyes at him, while trying to ignore the lingering worries that pricked at her mind.

“Okay, you got me there, but it’s really not that bad.”

Sabine had started sewing him up again, as a way to push aside her anxieties. But Ezra’s words only brought them to the surface again, and she couldn’t ignore them this time. “It’s not bad this time, but you aren’t blaster proof, Ezra. That’s why we need to have a plan, stick together and agree on the next course of action. Because we can’t lose you, Ezra.”

There. It was out in the open, there was no going back. But maybe that was good. Because Ezra couldn’t keep running around like he was untouchable, and he needed to realize that before it was too late.

Silence filled the ship, but then Ezra let out a breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Sabine.”

“I’ll let you off the hook this time. But only if you promise not to do anything like that again unless I agree on it,” Sabine said, then quickly added. “Or whoever is on your team at the time. Got it?”

A small smile grew on Ezra’s mouth and he nodded. “Got it,” he said, then paused for a moment. “And Sabine, thanks.”

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Someone had to keep an eye on you when Kanan and Hera aren’t around. But, you’re welcome. Now, are you going to let me finish sewing you up?”

His smile didn’t disappear, but he did turn around and Sabine finished patching him up as she mulled over what had just happened. She was relieved that he had agreed to keep on the same page as his team, but there was still a nagging worry in the back of her mind. Because he would still be reckless and one day he may get more than a few scratches. And that thought terrified her. Because as much as the Rebellion needed him, Sabine knew that the Ghost crew needed him more, she needed him. Because without him, nothing would ever be the same. So, you need to make sure not to go and get yourself killed, got it? Sabine didn’t say the words aloud, but she directed them towards Ezra. It was only after she thought it, that she realized he may be able to her hear, the Force was an odd phenomenon after all. But he didn’t reply, so he must not have heard. Or at least that’s what she reasoned. Because in reality Ezra had heard, and he silently vowed to try his best not to let that happen.


End file.
